


Just Another Dream

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo fa dei sogni erotici, ogni tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Come avrete capito dal titolo, questa shot racconta un sogno.  
> E come avrete capito dal rating e dagli avvertimenti, è un sogno erotico.  
> Insomma, Sherlock può fare il figo quanto vuole, ma sognerà pure ogni tanto? Ed è pur sempre un uomo, o almeno è quello che spero.  
> Ergo, sogno erotico del nostro amato consulente investigativo.  
> Buona lettura.

Just another dream 

  
  
Sbatté la mano contro il tavolo. Stava fissando il microscopio da un'ora senza esito. Era solo un banale esperimento sui diversi tipi di muffa, ma detestava quando le cose non andavano per il verso giusto, o meglio, non andavano come lui si aspettava.   
Irritato, si alzò per andarsene. Stava allungando la mano per afferrare il suo cappotto quando la porta del laboratorio si aprì ed entrò Molly.   
 _No, quella non poteva essere Molly... O lo era?_    
I suoi lunghi e morbidi capelli castani erano stati tirati in alto e poi acconciati in una stretta lunga treccia che gli ricordava la solidità di una corda. I suoi occhi erano circondati da del trucco scuro e pesante e le sue labbra erano di un'accesa tonalità rossa.   
Ma questa non era la cosa più assurda.   
Indossava un camice nuovo, molto diverso dal precedente. Soprattutto perché era molto corto e molto attillato, non lasciando assolutamente nulla all'immaginazione. Inoltre era di colore rosso, lo stesso colore delle sue labbra e delle scarpe con tacco alto almeno dodici centimetri che portava.   
Lui deglutì. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Molly non si era mai conciata così, nemmeno a carnevale, quindi che diavolo stava succedendo? E, soprattutto, perché vederla così lo faceva essere pienamente consapevole di quanto fosse stretto il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni?   
“Sherlock... Non stai andando via, vero?”   
“Veramente... Sì.”   
“Oh, no, non farlo.”   
Non era una richiesta, ma quasi un ordine. Lei fece qualche passo lento e sensuale nella sua direzione si fermò di fronte a lui. Grazie ai tacchi era molto più alta, gli occhi di lei arrivavano esattamente alle labbra di lui, e Molly non faceva che osservarle con desiderio.   
“Molly, cosa sta succedendo?” trovò la forza di chiedere visto che stranamente non stava riuscendo a dedurre niente da lei.   
“Succede che mi sono stancata di aspettare e che io e te stiamo per avere un incontro ravvicinato.  _Molto ravvicinato_. Che ti piaccia o no.” concluse lei spingendolo sino a farlo cadere all'indietro su una poltrona.   
 _Da quando c'era una poltrona nel laboratorio?_    
Lei si sdraiò su di lui e con crudele lentezza accarezzò il suo petto infilando entrambe le mani sotto la sua giacca e, salendo sino alle spalle, gliela sfilò. Sherlock non riusciva a parlare, era troppo sorpreso per formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Senza contare che in quel momento tutto il suo sangue si stava concentrando in un punto in cui non avrebbe dovuto, impedendogli di riflettere.   
Le mani di lei continuavano ad accarezzare il suo petto, scendendo lentamente verso il basso, sino a trovarsi sulla sua cintura.   
“Dimmi, Sherlock Holmes, quanto tempo è che non hai un completo e appagante rapporto sessuale?”   
Lui deglutì ancora, non riuscendo a smettere di fissare quella piccola deliziosa bocca rossa che diceva cose tanto sfrontate.   
“O forse non lo hai mai fatto?” lo stuzzicava con tono malizioso.   
Non riusciva a parlare. La sua lingua era incollata al palato e, comunque, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di formulare una risposta valida.   
Lei rise vedendo il suo smarrimento e, con un'unghia smaltata, fece saltare il bottone dei suoi pantaloni. Quel semplice gesto non fece che eccitarlo maggiormente e si chiese brevemente come fosse possibile che le cuciture dei suoi pantaloni non saltassero.   
Si aspettava che a quel punto lei tirasse giù la cerniera, ma non lo fece. Prese invece ad accarezzare la sua erezione attraverso il tessuto. Mentre lo faceva, le sue piccole labbra si tendevano in un sorriso, mentre la sua piccola lingua le inumidiva.   
 _Gesù, come avrebbe voluto vedere quella bocca e quella lingua posarsi sulla sua punta incandescente_.   
Quel pensiero fece tendere ancora di più i suoi pantaloni.   
Se solo avesse avuto la forza di muoversi, l'avrebbe presa con forza e distesa a terra per poi penetrarla con forza facendole urlare il suo nome. Ma non riusciva a fare niente di tutto ciò. Era come se fosse paralizzato e l'unica parte di sé in grado di reagire era, guarda caso, quella che lei stava accarezzando con estrema cura.   
“Mi vuoi Sherlock? Cosa sta pensando quel tuo geniale cervello in questo momento?”   
Lui avrebbe voluto poter rispondere che in quel momento non stava pensando. In quel momento sentiva solo l'istinto pervaderlo e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per seguirlo.   
Vedendo la sua difficoltà nel dare una risposta, lei sorrise e poi, finalmente, tirò giù la cerniera. Il suo pene saltò fuori ma ancora non del tutto libero, i boxer lo trattenevano ancora. Le mani di lei accarezzarono l'elastico sfiorando la pelle sottostante e lui pregò qualunque divinità potesse ascoltarlo, che lei tirasse giù anche i boxer, immediatamente. Ma lei non sembrava delle stessa opinione. Le sue mani risalirono e iniziarono a sbottonare la sua camicia, dal basso verso l'alto. Mentre lo faceva, si abbassava a baciare ogni centimetro di pelle che restava scoperta, strofinando il suo piccolo corpo sexy contro di lui e la sua impaziente erezione.   
Una volta arrivata all'ultimo bottone, lei lo baciò sulle labbra, in maniera dura e violenta, come a volergli ricordare chi aveva il potere in quel momento. Nel farlo, gli morse il labbro inferiore e lui sentì il sapore metallico del sangue invadergli la bocca.   
Lei ridiscese a baciargli il petto, concentrandosi sui suoi capezzoli. Li leccava, li succhiava e li mordeva, e Sherlock desiderò ardentemente che facesse lo stesso al suo dolorante membro.   
Quando si ritenne soddisfatta, Molly ridiscese tra le sue gambe, inginocchiandosi a terra e trovandosi proprio con la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo desiderio così evidente.   
“Vuoi che lo prenda in bocca, vero? Te lo leggo in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi carichi di lussuria...”   
Lui deglutì e, impercettibilmente, riuscì ad annuire. Lei sorrise e, finalmente, abbassò l'elastico dei suoi boxer lasciando libero il suo membro di estendersi in tutta la sua lunghezza.   
Lei lo circondò con le mani e iniziò ad accarezzarlo lentamente. Troppo lentamente. Avrebbe voluto muovere il bacino per suggerirle un aumento di velocità, ma il suo corpo era completamente paralizzato. Lei era divertita nell'osservare la disperazione nei suoi occhi, quindi abbassò il viso sulla sua asta e iniziò a lasciare una scia di piccoli baci che percorrevano tutta la sua lunghezza, dal basso verso l'alto per poi fermarsi poco prima di sfiorare la sua rossa e pulsante punta. Lo fece molte volte e ogni volta lui sperava che finalmente lo avrebbe avvolto nella sua bocca, ma ogni volta lo deludeva con un sorriso crudele.   
 _Oh, Molly, perché mi torturi così?_  Continuava a pensare sentendosi morire.   
Quando ormai stava per perdere le speranze, lei tirò fuori la lingua e iniziò disegnare delle scie umide laddove aveva posato i baci poco prima, nello stesso modo lento e calcolato, e fu terribilmente eccitante. Il suo membro pulsava sempre più dolorosamente e temeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora molto a lungo.   
Lei sembrò capire quanto fosse al limite e, finalmente, aprì la bocca e iniziò a succhiare delicatamente la sua punta infiammata. Questo gli diede un poco di sollievo ma non durò a lungo. Aveva bisogno che lei lo prendesse tutto in bocca.   
Aveva bisogno di sentirsi sprofondare in lei.   
Aveva bisogno di inondarla della sua passione trattenuta per troppo tempo.   
“Sei davvero un ragazzaccio cattivo, Sherlock Holmes.” sussurrò lei facendo scivolare il suo fiato caldo sulla punta del suo pene. “So cosa vuoi.”   
A quel punto, senza ulteriori indugi, lei si chinò e lo prese tutto in bocca. La piccola e delicata bocca di Molly Hooper, stava avvolgendo completamente il suo membro in tutta la sua lunghezza. Si muoveva su di lui lasciando che la sua lingua vorticasse nei punti più sensibili e nel farlo succhiava avidamente. Era una sensazione meravigliosa e Sherlock sapeva che presto, molto presto, avrebbe perso il controllo riempendo quella piccola bocca di sé.   
Ma lei non aveva intenzione di rendergli le cose così facili e, prima che lui potesse raggiungere il piacere tanto agognato, lei lo sfilò dalla sua bocca e si alzò in piedi. Una sensazione di freddo e delusione lo invase.   
“Non crederai di doverti divertire solo tu, vero?”   
Molly sbottonò il suo piccolo e osceno camice mostrando che non indossava nulla sotto, se non un piccolo tanga rosso e trasparente. Gli occhi di Sherlock vennero calamitati da quel piccolo triangolo coperto di peluria e gli sembrò di sentire il suo membro sussultare per aver raggiunto un nuovo livello di desiderio.   
Lei si avvicinò alla poltrona, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui poggiando le ginocchia sui braccioli. La sua piccola e umida vagina era proprio di fronte al viso di lui ed era estremamente invitante. Finalmente, riuscì a muovere le braccia e fece scivolare le mani sulle cosce di Molly sino ad arrivare alle sue tonde natiche. Le afferrò con foga, avvicinando a sé quel triangolino e affondandoci il viso. Baciò e succhiò la sua femminilità attraverso l'inconsistente tessuto e poi, insaziabile, con un gesto impaziente strappò il tanga da un lato, in modo che cadesse lasciando a lui libero accesso a quel paradiso.   
Fece scivolare la sua lingua dentro di lei facendola gemere, poi si dedicò al suo clitoride pulsante, succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo, mentre continuava a massaggiare la sua fessura con i pollici.   
“Oh, Sherlock...” mugugnava lei mentre affondava con violenza le mani fra i capelli di lui e lo attirava a sé.   
Poteva sentire le pulsazioni di lei aumentare sempre di più, allo stesso ritmo dei suoi respiri e dei suoi gemiti. Quando la sentì arrivare al limite, lui la attirò a sé con maggiore foga, lasciando che fosse l'istinto a guidarlo, e poco dopo lei urlò il suo nome come se da esso dipendesse la sua vita.   
Per un attimo si accasciò su di lui e Sherlock pensò che si sarebbe calata su di lui per cavalcarlo, ma invece si alzò in piedi. Lui la guardò confuso e lei fece un sorriso malizioso prima di voltarsi e chinarsi poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo del laboratorio. Inarcò le gambe e lui si trovò ad avere davanti la sua umida e pulsante femminilità a reclamarlo.   
“Cosa aspetti, Sherlock? Prendimi. Voglio che mi scopi come se non ci fosse un domani.”   
Lui deglutì trovando terribilmente eccitante quella versione così esplicita e sboccata di Molly.    
Si alzò in piedi, sorpreso di riuscire a farlo, con la sua erezione che puntava verso di lei come una freccia luminosa. Si avvicinò e la prese per i fianchi. Affondò in lei e per un attimo temette di perdere la ragione. Si sentiva circondare dal suo calore. Era così calda, liscia e umida. Era come sprofondare nella seta. Dopo un momento in cui entrambi trattennero il respiro, lui iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei. Prima lentamente, poi aumentando la velocità ancora e ancora. Sentiva lei incitarlo di andare più veloce o di spingere di più e lui, incapace di formulare un qualsiasi pensiero razionale, faceva esattamente tutto quello che lei chiedeva. Percepiva che erano entrambi vicini a raggiungere l'apice. Il suo membro era come pronto a esplodere e la sua calda vagina non era mai stata così bagnata. I muscoli di lei si contrassero attorno a lui e poi la sentì urlare il suo nome. A quel punto, anche lui perse il controllo e spingendo con maggiore foga, la inondò del suo seme.   
Si accasciò su di lei, abbracciandola e lasciando le sue mani si poggiassero sui suoi piccoli e sodi seni. Il viso di lui era poggiato sulla sua schiena perfetta e iniziò a ricoprirla di baci.   
Quando entrambi ritrovarono il loro regolare ritmo nel respirare, lei si raddrizzò e si voltò verso di lui, spingendolo contro la poltrona e sdraiandosi su di lui.   
“Quanto tempo era che volevi farlo?” chiese Molly divertita.   
“Più o meno dal primo momento che ti ho visto.” replicò lui sullo stesso tono.   
“E perché non lo hai fatto?”  
“Perché il sesso è una distrazione, ma sono contento che mi hai costretto a farlo, perché è stato davvero incredibile.”   
“Lo so. Peccato che tra poco ti sveglierai e tutto tornerà esattamente come prima.”  
“Svegliarmi?” replicò lui stupito, rendendosi immediatamente conto che era vero.   
 _Era un sogno, un maledetto sogno erotico._    
Questo spiegava tutto.   
“E se io non volessi svegliarmi?”  
“Devi. Ma puoi sempre decidere di far diventare questo sogno realtà.”   
“Come?”  
“Potresti cominciare con il chiedermi di uscire, sciocco.”   
“Io... Io non sono bravo in queste cose.”  
“Tu chiedimelo, al resto penserò io.”   
E così dicendo lei lo baciò con passione tanto da ridestare nuovamente la sua lussuria e il suo membro assopito.   
  
*  
  
In quel momento suonò la sveglia.   
Sherlock si tirò su a sedere sul letto.   
Un altro sogno. Non era la prima volta che faceva dei sogni riguardanti Molly, né che faceva dei sogni erotici, ma era la prima volta che le due cose coincidevano.   
Ed era stato sconvolgente.   
Un sogno erotico realistico come non ne aveva mai fatti e si chiese da cosa era potuto scaturire tutto ciò.   
Con un sospiro di rassegnazione si guardò. Il suo membro era dolorosamente duro e se avesse avuto davanti Molly in quel momento... Era meglio lasciar perdere.   
Sbuffando, si alzò e, una volta in bagno, fece una lunga doccia gelata.[](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Benedict-Cumberbatch-Italia/155332141222489?ref=stream&hc_location=stream)  
[  
](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Benedict-Cumberbatch-Italia/155332141222489?ref=stream&hc_location=stream)


End file.
